Clothes shopping
by himamori amu
Summary: Poland had spent his entire week doing work since he was behind and Lithuania had grown worried and forced him to do it all. So now Poland had decided as his own reward, he will take Lithuania to the mall for some well earned shopping. PolLiet


Poland had spent his entire week doing work since he was behind and Lithuania had grown worried and forced him to do it all. So now Poland had decided as his own reward he will take Lithuania to the mall for some well earned shopping.

Poland: "Liet come on please let's go shopping! ~ It will be fun" Poland pulled on the sleeve of Lithuania's shirt seeking attention and a positive reply. However, Lithuania wasn't giving in easily.

Lithuania: "Umm" Lithuania searched his mind for a reason not to go shopping with his boyfriend after a lot of thought, nothing.

Poland: "Please~ ill buy you a new skirt"

Lithuania: "I don't need one at the moment" The thought of a new skirt made him want to go even less.

Poland: "Then come and help me decide what to wear all the clothes I have right now are so old I want something else. Liet~" Poland whined and pulled his signature pout knowing that the Lithuanian couldn't go against it.

Lithuania: "Fine ill go with you" Lithuania was defeated.

Poland: "Yay Liet you're like totally the best!" Poland spun round on the spot and cheered then he faced Lithuania and kissed him on the cheek earning himself a cute blush from the brunette.

Lithuania: "You're welcome"

* * *

><p>Later that day they arrived at the mall and Poland was giddy like a child. He held onto Lithuania's arm and scanned shop windows to find the best store he could. Lithuania didn't want to ruin the polish mans mood so he happily went along with him hoping Poland wouldn't stop at the most expensive store he could find.<p>

Poland: "This is like totally awesome. Oh look over there!" Poland had found his target. He points to a shop. "They have lots of great outfits let's like go in there! ~" They move closer to the store and Lithuania sees inside there are many dresses and skirts for all occasions.

Lithuania: "Wow this stuff sure suits you. Ok let's go in" The two enter the shop and Lithuania watches the blonde run round picking out clothes he can't help but smile at his exited face.

Poland: "Oh my god Liet they are all so cute! Can't we totally just buy the shop?"

Lithuania: "No we can't, but you can pick some outfits"

Poland: "Fine" Poland pouted then picked an arrange of his favourite items. "Im going to try them on in the changing rooms. Here try this on" he handed Lithuania a short dress that he had picked up. "I picked it especially for you so you like have to at least try it on" Lithuania sighed.

Lithuania: "fine" he waited until Poland had finished choosing and had gone into a changing room before he went into a changing room himself. It wasn't long before Poland came out wearing the first item he had picked, a mini skirt.

Poland: "Hey Liet are you like done changing yet?" This being Poland however he is too impatient to wait for an answer and he wanders into Lithuania's changing room. Startled by the sudden intrusion Lithuania jumps and ends up falling over as he was removing his trousers at this moment. Poland giggles at the sight before him, Lithuania cramped in a corner trousers only just off and the dress on his head. Poland holds out his hand to Lithuania and helps him regain his stance.

Poland: "Oh my god Liet you're like totally slow at changing"

Lithuania: "I can't change as quickly as you"

Poland: "Let me help you then" Poland moves towards Lithuania and removes his top then puts the dress on him. "There like done. You look totally good in that" Poland stands back to admire his work.

Lithuania: "He-he really I think you would look nicer in it. You look nice in that miniskirt"

Poland: "Of course I like do I picked it he-he now you change out of that while I go try some others on" Poland runs back to his changing room but not before teasing the brunette by flicking his mini skirt up slightly. Lithuania got dresses back into his clothes and returned the dress. While waiting for Poland he started to browse the shop until a certain dress catches his eye.

Lithuania: "Hmm wow this is nice im sure Feliks would like it" He takes a pink sparkly dress from the rack and examines it, perfect. So Lithuania decided to keep this as a surprise for Poland when he gets home so he bought it while Poland is still trying stuff on.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for Poland to finish trying clothes on and appear at the counter with a collection of colourful outfits.<p>

Poland: "Hey Liet im like buying all these are you finished?"

Lithuania: "Good and im done" Lithuania hides his bag from Poland.

Poland: "Ok then im like totally tired from all that changing can we like go get some ice-cream?"

Lithuania: "Yeah we can"

Poland buys the clothes and cheers as he takes Lithuania's hand and they head to the ice-cream stall that's positioned in the middle of the mall. The two chose a small table to sit at and place the bags down; Lithuania keeps his bag separate from Poland's.

Poland: "So what flavour do you like totally want?"

Lithuania: "I'd like mint if that's ok"

Poland: "Ok! ~" Poland happily stands and wanders over to the counter to order a mint and a strawberry ice-cream. While Poland is returning a little girl runs into him, causing him to trip and fall face first into the ground "ahhhh!" Unfortunately he lets go of the ice creams and they both fall into his bag with all his new clothes.

Lithuania: "Are you ok Feliks?" Lithuania runs over to Poland.

Poland: "Ow... yeah I guess im fine..." Once he remembers the ice creams he notices his bag. "Oh my god this is like a disaster!" Poland picks up the bag and takes out a few items to examine them. "They are all stained and ruined I like can't wear them now!" Lithuania sighs seeing that if Poland is able to worry about his clothes he must be fine.

Lithuania: "Shush its ok we can wash them" Poland wiped his teary eyes and smiled weakly.

Poland: "Yeah I guess so, like help me up"

Lithuania: "Ok" Poland stretched out his arms and Lithuania obediently helped him up. Once they were both stood up on inspection it seemed that Poland's forehead was pink where he had hit the floor so Lithuania kissed the spot gently making Poland blush slightly.

Poland: "And now our ice creams are gone..." he puts clothes back in bag "I don't feel like doing anymore shopping now Liet" This surprised the Lithuania Poland actually wanted to stop shopping.

Lithuania: "Come on let's go home then"

Poland: "Yeah like thanks for totally coming with me anyway"

Lithuania: "You're welcome"

* * *

><p>They soon get home.<p>

Poland: "Ill like go put all these in the wash" Poland indicates his bag. Once Lithuania nods the blonde walks out towards the laundry room. While Poland was gone Lithuania placed his bag onto the table and waited for Poland to return. After a while Poland returned and noticed the bag.

Poland: "Hm? Like what's that did you buy something for yourself?"

Lithuania: "Look in the bag for yourself and see" Poland stares at his boyfriend for a moment confused but he would never turn down an offer to open a shopping bag.

Poland: "Ok" He opened the bag and took out the dress. "Liet if you like bought this for yourself you like totally got the wrong size"

Lithuania: "It's not for me it's for you silly" Hearing this news Poland's eyes sparkled.

Poland: "Oh my god, really Liet you bought this totally for me?" Lithuania chuckled at Poland who danced around checking out the dress from all angles with a wide childish grin on his face.

Lithuania: "You like it?"

Poland: "I love it! I totally love you as well Toris!" Still holding the dress Poland stopped dancing and hugged and kissed Lithuania as a thank you making Lithuania blush a bright red.

Lithuania: "You're welcome Feliks. I love you too"

Poland: "Your seriously like the best lover ever Toris! I'll go try it on for you now! ~"

Lithuania: "Ok" Poland kissed Lithuania one more time smiled and ran upstairs to go change into his new dress. This shopping trip was defiantly worth it Lithuania thought to himself as he began to tidy it and make dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it.<em>


End file.
